Changement
by Mara Schaeffer
Summary: Tout avait commencé de façon très subtile, suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'il ne le remarque pas jusqu'alors. Maintenant, avec du recul, il voyait enfin tous ces petits détails qui s'étaient glissés dans leur vie de tous les jours. En tant que chef, il était pourtant censé les surveiller, tout savoir de son équipe. Comment ne l'avait-il pas vu venir ? - One-Shot.


Encore bonjour !

Je me suis dit que déjà que je postais mon second "Teen Titans Oneshot", j'allais poster le premier aussi.

Selon les mêmes régles, une amie m'a donné trois fois une série de mots sur lesquels je devais écrire une fanfiction sur le monde de mon choix en une heure. Voici donc le second mot du troisième jet, la fanfiction nº 14 en total, basé sur le mot "Changement".**  
**

******Disclaimer: **Eh non, je ne possède toujours pas Teen Titans. Beaucon de mes couples préférés resteront donc seulement un "fangirl dream".

* * *

******Changement  
**

Tout avait commencé de façon très subtile, suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'il ne le remarque pas.

Maintenant, avec du recul, il voyait enfin tous ces petits détails qui s'étaient glissés dans leur vie de tous les jours. Il avait à chaque fois ressentit quelque chose le titiller, comme si une partie de son cerveau voulait l'alerter, lui dire que quelque chose était anormal, mais cela avait était si faible que les jours avaient passé sans qu'il n'y fasse trop attention.

Il se maudit intérieurement. En tant que chef, il était censé les surveiller, tout savoir de son équipe –enfin, tout ce qui pourrait affecter le bien-être du groupe – veiller à ce que rien de mal ne leur arrive. Comment ne l'avait-il pas vu venir ?

En fait, ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose de nuisible. Au contraire, si tout se passait bien, tout n'irait que de mieux en mieux pour eux. Mais il se sentait tout de même stupide de n'avoir rien remarqué en deux mois.

Deux mois, c'était sa limite. Les premiers signes dataient de cette période, mais il n'était pas sûr à 100% que tout n'ai pas commencé plus tôt. Comme dit plus tôt, cela avait était suffisamment subtile pour ne pas capter son attention tout de suite.

Tout d'abords, il y avait eu son changement d'attitude. Elle était très souvent perdue dans son petit monde, sans faire attention aux autres. Ceci ne changeait pas grand-chose à d'habitude en réalité, c'était plutôt la façon dont elle le faisait : au lieu de chercher à se séparer du groupe et à trouver la paix et la tranquillité par tous les moyens, ce qui la rendait souvent plus nerveuse et susceptible que d'habitude, elle avait simplement l'air _paisible_. Comment si elle avait déjà trouvé la paix avant de la chercher. Comme si, même si on la sortait de ses instants de méditation (normalement sacrés), cela ne l'importunait pas elle continuait à profiter de sa tranquillité intérieure.

Ensuite, ces instants de rêveries et de méditation diminuaient. Elle semblait également lire moins, et consacrer plus de temps au groupe. Pas au point de partager toutes leurs activités, mais ils n'avaient plus besoin de la supplier pour qu'elle les accompagne au parc ou juste leur tienne compagnie dans la Salle Commune elle se faisait un peu prier, certes, mais accédait plus vite et plus facilement.

C'était surtout son changement d'humeur en général. Outre son air toujours reposé et plus paisible, il semblait plus difficile de la mettre en colère, de la pousser à bout. Il avait même l'impression qu'elle leur criait dessus, lorsque l'un deux commettait une erreur stupide, plus parce qu'elle savait devoir tenir le rôle du bon sens à la main de fer que par envie.

Il n'en était pas sûre à 100% non plus, mais il était presque sûr d'avoir vu un fin sourire discret se dessiner de temps à autres sur ses lèvres pâles, lorsqu'un incident comique avait lieu. Non pas qu'elle ne sourit jamais mais d'après ses connaissances, elle ne le faisait qu'en compagnie du semi-robot, lorsqu'elle partageait un instant de complicité avec la Tamaranienne, ou lorsque le changellin accomplissait l'exploit (son but ultime) de l'amuser.

En bref, elle était _de bonne humeur_. Chose qu'on ne voyait normalement qu'une fois dans une vie, et son comportement étant très semblable à celui qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle avait partagé une semi-relation avec Malchior (il s'était même inquiété un moment, et si elle avait à nouveau commis une bêtise ? Non, l'empathique était plutôt du genre à apprendre de ses erreurs), cela faisait déjà deux fois.

Et enfin, la preuve ultime, celle qui avait fait sourire la Tamaranienne, amusé le semi-robot et l'avait fait froncer les sourcils, était qu'elle ne criait presque jamais sur le changellin. Peu importe la mauvaise blague, le coup foiré, l'erreur qu'il commettait (sauf lorsqu'elle tenait son rôle, bien sûr), ou le temps qu'il passait avec elle sans lui demander si cela la dérangeait, ou même si il continuait à l'importuner une fois qu'elle ne précise qu'elle se passerait volontiers de sa compagnie, elle semblait tout simplement le tolérer. Comme si tous ces détails qu'elle ne pouvait jamais supporter chez lui étaient devenus, en l'espace de quelques mois, tout à fait acceptables.

Il irait même jusqu'à dire plus, elle paraissait _apprécier_ sa compagnie. Il jurerait même que ces fameux sourires cachés se multipliaient en présence de l'adolescent à la peau verte. Et cela lui donnait la chair de poule.

Et comme si toutes ces preuves n'étaient pas suffisantes, il fallait que _lui_ aussi s'y mette. Car évidemment, la semi-démone n'était pas la seule à avoir changé peu à peu d'attitude.

De la même façon qu'elle semblait mieux supporter ses bêtises qu'avant, lui en faisait moins. Son nombre de mauvais tours avaient diminués, ses blagues stupides aussi, en tout cas lorsque cela l'affecterait, elle, directement, et il l'importunait moins qu'auparavant. Comme si il faisait _attention_ à ne pas la déranger.

Il continuait à la harceler par son omniprésence et son caractère jovial et drastiquement opposé au sien, mais d'une façon moins brusque, plus douce, plus attentionné. Il faisait des efforts pour avoir son attention, et faisait toujours fi de ses ordres de la laisser en paix, mais il semblait avoir appris quand il devait arrêter, tout comme elle avait appris à abaisser un peu ses barrières qui la séparait du monde, et de lui.

Et bien qu'il ait toujours protégé ses amis –tous veillaient les uns sur les autres – le brun avait remarqué qu'il se montrait plus protecteur envers la jeune fille, et également plus inquiet lorsqu'elle était blessée, dans une situation difficile, ou tout simplement portée disparue. Ou tout encore si elle semblait attristée par quelque chose (lui et Cy étaient les seuls à faire la différence entre son attitude froide-normale et son attitude froide-triste). Que la demoiselle à peau grise soit l'une des personnes qui ai le moins besoin qu'on la protège qu'il connaisse ne semblait pas l'importer, il continuait à s'inquiéter pour elle. Et bien qu'elle ne le montre pas, et le traite comme tous les autres en missions, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle pensait la même chose de lui.

Ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Non pas qu'ils se séparent du groupe, non, en fait, cela se remarquait à peine. Mais il y avait tout de même quelques instants, ou, pour une raison ou pour une autre, ils finissaient seul à seul, juste tous les deux.

Il ne savait pas comment ils se débrouillaient, mais ils finissaient presque toujours les entrainements ensemble. Ils cuisinaient en même temps, avant ou après tout le monde. Ils mangeaient presque toujours côte à côté. Lorsqu'arrivait l'heure de dormir, ils quittaient la salle avec seulement quelques minutes de différences, et arrivaient presque en même temps le matin (elle se levait donc plus tard et lui plus tôt qu'à leurs habitudes). Il avait vérifié –et n'en étaient pas spécialement fier –, mais non, ils ne dormaient pas ensemble. Ils semblaient juste vivre au même rythme.

En mission, ils battaient souvent en retraite, se retrouvant à l'arrière du groupe. La plupart du temps, ils ne se parlaient même pas ils se contentaient de marcher côte à côte, en silence.

Il avait réussi à la convaincre de jouer, un soir, à son jeu vidéo préféré, et lui avait appris les règles, bien que cela ait surpris tout le monde. Elle avait même gouté ses tofus. Et lui semblait en savoir un peu sur la magie noire, bien qu'à aucun moment il n'ait dit si c'était bien elle qui le lui avait appris ou non.

Les autres ne semblaient avoir rien remarqué, et s'ils l'avaient fait, ça ne les importait pas plus que cela. Et eux deux faisaient comme si de rien était, comme si tout était normal. Comme si rien n'avait changé.

Il redressa la tête du dossier qu'il était en train de lire, pour le poser sur le canapé de la Salle Commune. La jeune extraterrestre concoctait quelques horreurs immangeables en cuisine Cy devait bosser sur sa T-Car. Lui devait finir quelques papiers en rapport avec leurs dernières missions, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de profiter de ce moment de calme pour les observer.

La semi-démone lisait tranquillement, assise sur le canapé, le nez plongé entre les pages de son livre (livre que, maintenant qu'il y repensait, avait était acheté par son ami à la peau verte quelques jours plus tôt, il en était presque sûr). Le dit changellin vert jouait à la console, dans un silence et une tranquillité absolue qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et trop proche de la jeune fille pour être honnête. Aucun des deux ne dit rien, ni ne fit un geste vers l'autre, ni même ne semblait faire attention à l'autre. Ils se contentaient d'être là, ensemble, et de profiter de la compagnie de l'autre, paisiblement.

Et alors que sur son visage masqué s'affichait un fin sourire, Robin se dit qu'il était sincèrement content pour eux.

* * *

_J'espère sincèrement à tout ceux qui ont lu que cela leur aura plus. Ne vous gênez pas pour un petit commentaire !_

_Étant donné que mon amie avait trouvé cela un peu difficile à suivre, je le vous confirmerai : c'est bel et bien Robin qui réfléchie sur les changements qui ont eu lieu entre Raven et Beast Boy. Et non pas Robin qui réfléchi sur Raven et lui-même._

_Ayant pour habitude de voir la série en anglais, et ne l'ayant pas vu depuis longtemps, je viens d'avoir un doute: Starfire est une Tamaranienne, c'est ça ? Où me suis-je trompée dans l'orthographe ? N'hésitez pas à me corriger si je me trompe !_


End file.
